1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer application development. More specifically the present invention is related to the field of managing configuration files and configuration parameter-value pairs stored therein.
2. Background of the Invention
Configuration files store configuration parameters and their corresponding values as configuration parameter-value pairs (also referred to herein as parameter-value pairs). These parameter-value pairs are generally used to initialize computer applications. The configuration parameters include such things as timing parameters for network gateway applications, status indicators, variable initializations, constant values and the like. In typical applications there can be many configuration files, each having hundreds or even thousands of configuration parameters. For example, there might be a configuration file for every process or application executing on a given computer system. Consequently, managing the configuration parameters can be an enormous task. For example, finding a particular parameter or the file in which it is located can be extremely difficult. The purpose of particular parameters can be lost with time or personnel changes.
Another problem concerns modifying configuration parameters. It is often the case that modifying one configuration parameter will have an effect on other configuration parameters. That is, there is an interdependency between configuration parameters. This interdependency can cross configuration file boundaries. Thus, a change to a configuration parameter in one configuration file can affect a configuration parameter in another configuration file. This interdependency information is not generally available in conventional systems. Where it is available, the form is generally not convenient for the user. For example, the user may have to access a data dictionary stored as a hard copy.
Conventional systems do exist that will read a configuration file and present it to a user for editing. However, such systems are severely limited because only the configuration parameters in the configuration file can be modified. These systems do not permit the addition of new configuration parameters, the deletion of existing configuration parameters, sorting configuration parameters, or searching configuration parameters. Thus, conventional editors such as Unix""s vi editor and Microsoft WORD must be used for more comprehensive editing of configuration files. However, conventional editors are unwieldy when it comes to editing configuration files, because there is no management of the configuration parameters. This is especially important because, as described above, changes to one parameter can affect other parameters in ways that might not be obvious.
The present invention provides a user interface for managing configuration files in a computer system. The configuration files to be managed can be selected in a first window. The selected configuration files are presented in a configuration file management window. A configuration file is selected and the parameter-value pairs contained therein are displayed in the configuration file management window. Using a number of management buttons, the configuration parameters can be changed, for example, modified, added and deleted. Parameter values can be changed. Sorting of the parameter-value pairs by various criteria can be performed.
Comments regarding the parameter-value pairs can be provided. The comment can be any desired information for the parameter-value pair, including for example, permissible range of the parameter, tips on the using the parameter and dependencies on other parameters.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a system for managing a plurality of configuration parameters stored in a plurality of configuration file. The system includes a computer having disk on which the plurality of configuration parameters is stored in the plurality of configuration files. The computer is coupled to a display device. A configuration file management window is displayed on the display device. The configuration file management window include a configuration file window that displays at least a subset of the plurality of configuration files along with the configuration parameters and associated values stored as configuration parameter-value pairs in the each of the configuration files in the subset.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for managing a plurality of configuration parameters stored on a computer disk coupled to a computer in a plurality of configuration files having a plurality of configuration parameter-value pairs stored therein. The method includes the steps of selecting a subset of the plurality of configuration files for display on a display device coupled to the computer, and displaying the subset of the plurality of configuration files and the configuration parameters and associated values stored in a configuration management window with selectable tabs.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to facilitate management of configuration parameters in configuration files.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a user interface for managing configuration files.
Yet another object of the present invention is to manage multiple configurations files in multiple directories.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide tools for manipulating configuration parameter-value pairs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to facilitate informing users of interdependencies between configuration parameters.